


Try Something

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touching, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Tracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Alec knew that using the parabatai bond was the most effective way to find Izzy, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute to be that close to Jace. Their hands had to be laced tightly, their eyes staring into one another’s like they were looking into each other’s souls, and Alec felt like he got a little more lost in Jace’s mismatched eyes each time.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Tumblr Prompts [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	Try Something

Alec knew that using the parabatai bond was the most effective way to find Izzy, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute to be that close to Jace. Their hands had to be laced tightly, their eyes staring into one another’s like they were looking into each other’s souls, and Alec felt like he got a little more lost in Jace’s mismatched eyes each time. Maryse had watched them try to track her daughter for a few minutes, but the nerves were shooting through Alec, afraid he would give himself away. Jace seemed to feel it and pulled himself closer.

“I think we need a few moments alone, Maryse,” Jace said sternly, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. Maryse must have listened, though, as he heard the door to Jace’s room close and her heeled footsteps echoing further and further away. 

“Thanks,” Alec whispered, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to try and focus. When he opened them, they connected with Jace’s and saw they were filled with worry and fear.

“You can do this, Alec. Just like every other time…” Jace trailed off as he squeezed his hand together around Alec’s. Alec let out his breath and felt the bond start tracking as he gazed into Jace’s eyes. When nothing happened, Alec went to pull away, but Jace tugged him closer. He used his other hand to thread his fingers through the hair on the back of Alec’s head and pulled him down so their foreheads were pressed together. 

Alec’s breath caught in his throat as he stuttered, “what are you doing?” His voice was shaky, his breathing uneven as Jace pushed himself up onto his toes, his stare causing a chill throughout Alec’s entire body. 

“I wanna try something,” Jace muttered. Before Alec could ask what, Jace’s lips were against his. Alec gasped, his eyes closing as instinct and need took over and he kissed Jace back. He expected the bond to break, what little tracking that was happening to stop, but he felt Izzy’s location surge through him and felt an immediate sense of relief. He thought Jace would pull back, but he didn’t. He pulled Alec even closer and let go of his hand, wrapping it around Alec’s waist instead. Alec could barely think, but his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they cupped Jace’s face gently, his fingers tracing the sharp lines of Jace’s jaw. 

He had thought about kissing Jace so many times, too many to count, but nothing compared to having Jace’s lips move slowly against his. He could write poetry about the way Jace’s teeth scraped against his bottom lip, his tongue swiping along after like he was soothing the pain. Alec moaned into it, unable to hold the sound back as Jace’s hand tightened in his hair. When Jace pulled back, it was only for air, their foreheads still connected as both of them panted heavily. Alec couldn’t bring himself to move away, peering down at Jace, hoping his confusion wasn’t too obvious on his face.

“We have to go to Izzy,” Jace said slowly, like it was the last thing he wanted to do. Alec shook his head and shot back from Jace, his fingers surging up to brush over his kiss-swollen lips. He smiled to himself and when Jace smiled back, it was all he needed to know that things had changed. They would talk about it another time, though, Alec figured. At that moment, they had their duty and their family to think of, but that didn’t stop the memory of Jace’s lips against his from floating to the forefront of his mind even in the throes of battle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
